Things involving Quidditch, School, and Katie Bell
by AdidasandPie
Summary: I am a Quidditch captain. I do not get exhausted. I do not get in fights. I do not lose a match. I do not like Katie Bell. Right? PoA from Oliver's POV This is more Oliver-centered, and not heavy on the Katie/Oliver.
1. Involving twins, detention, and falling

_My first Fanfiction. Hmmm. It seems okay. To me. Ahhh, I don't know._

_Okay, so I wrote this in about 13 hours (not straight, spread out over three days). It was born out of inspiration from the Oliver Wood Fanfics (which I am currently obsessed with). I felt there was a lack of fanfics that told the story from Oliver's point of view without any Percy action or crazy stuff. So, this is mostly PoA told from Oliver's POV. I took some of the speeches and a little bit of commentary from PoA, but I do not own in any way the characters or events. I changed a few things, but it's still based around the same events that Harry goes through._

_Oh! One more thing. With the amount of fanfics I;ve been reading lately, I wouldn't be surprised if something from those accidentley found it's way into here, So I am apologizing in advance for any accidental ideas or personalities my this is a long author's note. Now I leave you to ponder my writing abilities._

******************************************

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

I fumbled for the off button on my alarm clock.

"What the hell, Oliver?" muttered one of my roommates. I slapped the off button and stood up. I tried to pull on a t-shirt and pants quietly yet still succeeded in knocking over a lamp and stubbing my toe. A muffled groan came from the bed to my left.

"Shut up"

I grabbed my broom and jacket and got out of there before I caused any more damage. I splashed some water on my face in the bathroom and pulled on my sneakers. Pulling on the jacket as I walked out of the portrait hole, I tried slapping myself awake. I shouldn't have stayed up so late go over the new practice schedule last night.

The great hall was empty when I walked through it. I had always though it was a bit eerie with no one in there, but I was used to it by now. I exited the castle and took a deep breath of the fresh air. I began the short trek down and well worn path.

My favorite place in the world. The quidditch pitch. I mounted and kicked off hard, going for a few warm-up laps. I land and grabbed the set of equipment in the locker rooms, charming the quaffles to score on me. Way too many got past.

This time when I walked into the great hall, freshly showered, it was a teeming mass of hungry students. I sat next to the quidditch team, not really wanting to sit anywhere else. I'm a pretty shy person. I don't have many friends except for the team.

"Ah, Captain!"

"You grace us with your presence!"

I give a small smile as the Weasley twins do a low bow to me.

"Hey".

George looks at Fred, astonished.

"He speaks to us?"

"A miracle!"

I nod to the three chasers, who are engaged in some sort of exciting conversation. Farther down the table, sitting next to some friends, Harry gives me a wave. I return it and look at the oatmeal filling my bowl.

"So Woody, where were you earlier this morning?" asked George.

" We'd thought you'd gone missing," added Fred, who was digging into a plate stacked high with waffles.

" I was just out at the pitch, practicing," I answer.

The twins exchange looks.

" Bloody hell, Wood it's only 8 o'clock now.

"Yeah. The world doesn't even start turning until 7:30, at the least," George said with incredulity.

" It wouldn't kill you two to get up early once in a while," I responded.

"It would, Wood," they said in unison.

" We'll just have to see then. We're staring a new training program this year. Practices in the morning every other day, practices at night every day, and practices at both times the week before a game. Rain or Shine. Or snow." I announced.

This had gotten the chaser's attention.

" Bloody hell, Wood, are you _trying_ to kill us?" Alicia Spinnet asked.

"When we're dead, who will you eat breakfast with?" Katie Bell asked.

Angelina just stared at me with her mouth wide open.

"We're going to win the cup this year. We have to win the cup this year. It's my last chance," I retorted somberly. This was my last chance to win the quidditch cup. The last two years, I was sure we would win, but due to the circumstances with various events…

"Wood, It's not like this is your last year playing quidditch. We all know you're going to go on and play for England," Angelina reasoned.

I snorted. " Not with my record."

The team let out a collective sigh. Alicia shook her head.

"Fine."

I turned and grinned.

" It's not as if you really had a choice, anyway."

And with that I walked of to my first class.

*******************************

That night in the common room I spent my time devising new plays for the upcoming match with Slytherin. I had stayed up pretty late. I was finding it hard to keep my eyes open.

The next thing I knew the Weasleys were standing over me. I was sprawled out on the couch in the common room.

"What are you doing down here, Wood?"

"What are _you_ doing down here?" I replied groggily.

"Never mind that," George narrowed his eyes. "You need to get some sleep, mate,"

"Yeah," Fred cut in. " You look like sh-"

"Fine. I'm going up to bed then," I stood up.

" Don't think you'd be wanting to do that." Fred stated.

"Why, Weasley?"

"Because you're already five minutes late for potions."

"WHAT?!?" I yelled. I ran up the stairs to the dormitory and grabbed my books. "WHY DID'NT YOU TELL ME?!" I shouted as I ran towards the portrait hole.

" How would that be funny?" asked George calmly.

I shot an angry look in their direction and flew out of the portrait hole. If anyone had timed me, I bet I would have made it to potions in record time. I flung open the door.

Snape slowly turned toward me. "Ah, Mr. Wood. Thank you for deciding this class would be worth your time."

I blabbed excuses," Sorry Professor, I oversl-"

Snape glared. " No explanation will be necessary. 10 points from Gryffindor and detention tonight."

I started to argue, but decided it better to close my mouth. I sat down and attempted to straighten my tie. I was wearing the same clothes as the day before. I silently cursed the Weasleys the rest of the potions lessons and set out to find them at lunch. They were sitting side by side at the Gryffindor table, telling some sort of joke. I marched toward them with the most fury I could muster plastered on my face.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" I yelled at the back of their heads. Half the Gryffindor table was looking at me now. I sat down to avoid a scene.

"Good to see you as well, Wood."

"_Why didn't you wake me up?_" I hissed. _"Now I've got detention!_" I took a deep breath. "We were SUPPOSED to have a tactical meeting tonight!"

"Shame," muttered Fred.

" Fine. We'll just do it tomorrow. "

"Hey, don't blame us, you're the one who stays up half the night exploring new quidditch plays."

I sighed. "Tomorrow. 7 sharp."

" You'll thank us for this someday, Wood!"

"Sure."

*******************************

Detention wasn't so bad. Except I could have been playing quidditch. The next night I headed down to the locker rooms to start off our new season.

I tried not to sound too desperate when I started the speech. I don't think it worked.

"This is our last chance-_my_ last chance to win the Quidditch Cup," I began, pacing in front of my team. "I'll be leaving this year. I'll never get another shot at it."

I stood quietly while this sunk in, even to me.

"Gryffindor hasn't won for seven years now. Okay, so we've had the worst luck in the world-injuries-the the tournament getting called off last year…" I swallowed, remembering my disappointment. "But we also know that we've got the _best-ruddy-team-in-the-school,"_ I said, feeling the quidditch mind set taking over.

"We've got three _superb_ Chasers."

I pointed to the girls.

"We've got two _unbeatable _Beaters." I smiled at how Weasleyish that sounded.

"Stop it Oliver, you're embarrassing us," said the twins together, faking embarrassment.

"And we've got a Seeker who has _never failed to win us a match!_" I looked at Harry, thinking how proud I was to have him. "And me" I added, my mind still on the speech.

The Weasleys gave me some compliments, but I hardly listened. How many times had we maybe won a match if I hadn't missed so many goals?

"The point is, the Quidditch Cup should have had our name on it these last two years. Ever since Harry joined the team, I've thought the thing was in the bag. But we haven't got it, and this year's the last chance we'll get to finally see our name on the thing…"

Even to myself, I sounded pretty depressed. Even the twins looked sympathetic.

"Oliver, this year's our year," said Fred.

"We'll do it, Oliver!" said Angelina.

"Definitely," said Harry.

I looked at all of them, with their faces all portraying determination, and I smiled.

*****************************

The next few weeks did not shed the right light on my new training program like I had wanted it to. The first couple practices were all right, since the leftovers from the speech had not yet worn off. However, the weather did not seem to want to be favorable. It seemed like every other practice was held in a flood or a tornado. Even Harry was starting to look discouraged.

I was staying up late and getting up early. If we lost to Slytherin, it wouldn't be on my accord. I was always tired now. The team had all told me to get more sleep, but I didn't pay attention. There was so much to do in so little time.

A few weeks later, at a practice one night, I was reeling with exhaustion. I tried hard not to show it but Katie looked at me suspiciously. I called everyone up in the air and flew to the hoops. The Beaters and Seeker set off on various drills while the Chasers took shots on me. I had trouble keeping my eyes open. I was feeling light headed. Angelina took a shot to the left hoop, but I was too out of it to even move. I felt myself falling backwards, and I heard Angelina asking, "Oliver, are you okay?"

I saw the blackness closing in from the corner of my eyes and just as I went under, I felt as though I were falling.

*****************************

"What was he thinking? ...is exhausted."

"…looks terrible."

"…thirty foot fall probably didn't help."

"…pushing himself too hard."

I felt warm and content. In a bed. A really comfortable bed. I never wanted to leave. I should really get up though. Things to do, places to be.

I started to open my eyes and tried to register where I was. Everything was really white and clean.

"Hey, sleepyhead!"

I tried to sit up and look around, but halfway up in the sitting position, I fell back down. I was too weak.

"Hi there."

I looked around, my eyes half closed.

"Hey, Oliver," somebody called gently.

I saw Katie smiling at me. Why was she in my dormitory?

"Why are you in my dormitory?"

"You wish" someone else muttered.

Katie blushed.

"Huh?" I asked. I was thoroughly confused.

I turned and saw the Weasleys and Harry. On my other side were Alicia, Angelina, and Katie. Was there a party in my Dormitory or something?

"You're in the hospital wing, silly" Angelina said softly.

Why is everyone treating me like a little kid?

"What did I do?"

"Let's see, " the twins said together.

"You stay up late," Fred stated.

"You get up early," George fired at me.

"You practice quidditch unceasingly.

"You blame yourself for everything"

"You never sleep,"

"You're late for class"

"You're always coming up with new plays."

"You're always putting too much pressure on yourself"

"You're exhausted."

"You fell off your broom"

"Thirty some-odd feet"

"Because you fell asleep"

"At the constant practices you put us through,"

"Plus the amount of homework you need to do"

"You like Katie Bell" I tried to interject, "wait, wha-

"You think nothing affects you"

"You forgot to eat breakfast"

"You're too serious"

"You have no friends"

"You're exhausted."

"And that pretty much sums it up." The twins set in unison.

"…Oh." I muttered. I guess I should get more sleep, then.

"Wait, what day is it?" I sat up, only to be pushed down by the Weasleys.

"The 27 of October."

"SHI-"

"Quiet out there!" called Madam Pomfrey.

" We have a game against Slytherin in 5 days!

" Calm down there, bud."

"You're stuck here until tomorrow night," Harry informed me.

"TOMORROW? NIGHT?" I held my head in my hands.

"Now lets not forget how you got here, Oliver". Alicia cautioned.

"But we need to practice-"

"We've probably practiced more in the last two weeks than all the other teams combined." Katie said. "Relax, Oliver."

I tried to relax, honestly. But I couldn't do it, I mean Slytherin! In five days!

The next 24 hours were the most frustrating of my life. Individual members of the team visited often, in fact it seemed like some one was always there.

" It's not like I'm gonna try to escape," I told the twins when the visited early the following morning. Well, escape might not be such a bad idea after all.

"Aw Oliver we know you better than that," Fred crooned.

"Yeah, you'd definitely try it".

******************************

_Oliver has some self- confidence issues, huh?_

_Ok, this was originally supposed to be like one chapter, but I figured no one wants to read a 9,000 word oneshot. __By the way, after writing this it seems it seems like half the stories I read start with beep beep beep… Sorry to cliché. So did you like it? It does get a little more exciting in the next one. _


	2. Involving losses, fists, and broomsticks

_So you're back? That must be a good thing. Or is it so bad that you are just reading it to fathom at its badness? Enjoy?_

_I do not own any characters, as I believe that is called slavery and it was abolished._

_***********************************_

I was finally let out of the hospital wing at 6:00 pm that evening, after much begging and pleading (Madam Pomfrey had wanted me to stay another day!). I think she just let me out because she was tired of have Fred and George around to play pranks and be generally annoying.

While I was in the hospital wing, there seem to be an incident involving Harry and Sirius Black. We couldn't afford the loss of our Seeker.

"I want someone with Harry all the time. We can't afford to lose him as our Seeker." I told the team at the next practice, which Madam Hooch was overseeing.

" Yeah, it doesn't matter if we lose him, just as long as he's not our seeker," Fred muttered

"You know what I mean," I glared.

The weather did not seem to favor us, yet the team flew undaunted. The day before the match, as I walked to the Quidditch pitch for our final training session before the match, someone called my name.

"Oi, Wood!" I turned. Standing five feet away from me was Marcus Flint, captain for the Slytherin Quidditch team. I glared.

"What do you want?"

"Just thought I'd let you know," he sneered trough crooked teeth, "good luck against Huffelpuff on Saturday.

I furrowed my brow. "We're playing you tomorrow, Flint."

"Change of plans. Our seeker isn't well enough to play. Nasty incident with a Hippogriff.

"Are you serious!?" I stepped up to him. He had a half a foot and fifty pounds on me. Flint wasn't the sharpest broom in the shed, and he had failed his seventh year. What he lacked in brain he made up for in brawn. I thought better of. "If you'd rather we beat you on a sunny day, that's fine with me."

I walked down to the quidditch pitch in a rage. Just because the Slytherins didn't want to play in this weather…this was not good. We had been practicing for Slytherin…Huffelpuff's playing style was very different…

"We're not playing Slytherin!" I spat angrily. "Flint's just been to see me. We're playing Huffelpuff instead."

I explained my encounter with Flint. Harry objected.

"There's_ nothing wrong_ with Malfoy's arm! He's faking it!"

"I know that, but we can't prove it. And we've been practicing all these moves assuming we're playing Slytherin, and instead it's Huffelpuff, and there style's quite different. They've got a new Captain and Seeker, Cedric Diggory-"

The chasers giggled.

"What?" I frowned at their ridiculous behavior.

"He's that tall good-looking one, isn't he?" said Angelina.

"Strong and silent," said Katie, starting to giggle again. I frowned. Katie though Cedric was good-looking?

"He's only silent because he's too think to string two words together," said Fred. "I don't know why you're worried, Oliver, Huffelpuff is a pushover. Last time we played them, Harry caught the Snitch in about five minutes, remember?"

I was astonished! How could- completely different- New Seeker- good team-!

"We are playing in completely different conditions!" I shouted, unable to believe how lightly he was taking this. "Diggory's put a very strong side together! He's an excellent Seeker! I was afraid you'd take it like this! We mustn't relax! We must keep our focus! Slytherin is trying to wrong foot us! We _must_ win!" I looked around at the team, exasperated.

"Oliver, calm down!" Fred looked like he thought I might fall asleep and fall down again. "We're taking Huffelpuff very seriously. _Seriously."_

_************************************_

I spent the rest of the day trying to fill in everyone with all the information I could about Huffelpuff's style. Flint watched me hurrying around and just smirked. I shot him a glare.

I think I actually made Harry late to a class once, and George and Alicia were avoiding me. I forced myself to go to bed so I wouldn't be groggy tomorrow.

When I woke the next morning, I cursed the weather. A thunderstorm was raging already.

I went down to the great hall to sit by my team and tell them to eat some breakfast.

"Way to lead by example, Oliver," Katie pointed out my empty plate.

At this point, food was not looking too good. " It's going to be a tough one," I worried aloud.

" Stop worrying, Oliver," Alicia told me. "We don't mind a bit of rain.

I looked out the window. This was more than a bit of rain. I walked down to the locker rooms and changed before anyone else had come down. I tried to calm myself down.

When the team had all showed up and changed into their robes, they looked to me for the usual pre game pep talk. I was just trying to not choke or throw up bye now. I tried a couple times to get something out, but only succeeded in a making a frightened noise. I shook my head and waved at them to follow me.

Walking out of the locker rooms and to the field was more of an ordeal than it should have been. The wind enough was blowing us sideways, not even considering the rain. I walked over and shook Diggory's hand. My teeth were clenched so tightly, that I though if I pressed any harder, I might crush them.

We mounted our brooms.

We kicked off.

Flying in the storm was possibly the hardest thing I had ever done. Seeing was much harder. I could barely see what was happening until the opposing teams chaser was in the scoring area. Three times I barely saved it from going in the hoop. Twice I let it get pass me.

The chasers all scored three times. I saw the Huffelpuff chaser whizzing toward me. I braced myself. The opposing chaser winded back and threw it towards the hoop to my right. I flung myself in that direction and caught the quaffle on the tips of my fingers. Passing it back out to Alicia, I narrowly avoided a bludger. George circled back and whacked it towards the other team's goal post.

"AND BELL SCORES!" Lee Jordan commentated into the megaphone. I kept a straight face. It was now 70-20 Gryffindor.

I saw Harry searching wildly for the snitch, but having a hard time of it because of the rain.

This is not good. I needed to call a time out. I gestured wildly for Madam Hooch's attention and signaled a T with my hands.

I assembled my team under a large umbrella at the edge of the field.

"What's the score?" Harry asked.

"We're fifty points up. But unless we get the Snitch soon, we'll be playing into the night." I grimaced. Harry held up his glasses.

"I've got no chance with these."

Suddenly Harry's friend, Granger, I think, appeared by Harry.

"I've got and idea, Harry, give me your glasses, quick!"

She cast a spell to repel water.

_I love this girl_, I thought.

"Brilliant! Okay, Team, let's go for it

I circled the post, trying to avoid getting hit by bludgers while watching Harry. He seemed to be able to see now. What was he doing? Harry was looking off in the opposite direction of Diggory, who had just spotted the snitch.

"Harry! Harry, behind you!" I called.

Harry took one look at Diggory and sped after him.

All of the sudden, dozens of Dementors swarmed the pitch. Harry fell from his broom. I watched, horrified. Diggory clutched the snitch as Harry fell. He turned around with a triumphant smile on his face. He froze and his smile melted. I tried to swoop towards Harry to catch him, but he was on the other side of the pitch. I zoomed towards where he was falling.

_Thump._

He hit the ground. I hit the ground running and came to a halting stop at his feet. Half the team was assembled around him already. I bent down and examined Harry. Dumbledore was making his way over to us, looking angrier than I had ever seen him. He pushed me out of the way and dismissed the dementors. A stretcher was conjured and Harry put on it. I looked as the stretcher made it's way up to the hospital wing.

"He'll be all right," someone said.

I looked towards the team. "What happens to the match? Asked Angelina.

I hung my head as it hit me. "They won fair and square."

"What?!" cried Katie "But-"

Diggory walked over. "I think a rematch-"

I shook my head. " You won fair and square."

I felt hollow inside as I walked to the locker rooms. I walked very slowly.

The team went to visit Harry in the hospital wing. I told them to tell Harry not to be worried.

I stayed in the showers for a while. I told the team not to let Huffelpuff seem like pushovers. We lost, still. Our chances at winning the Cup, well they were certainly damaged temporarily if not permanently. I sat on the bench for a long time until the Weasleys came and got me. They forced me to go back to the castle and sleep. Sounds Good to me.

*****************************

I feel dead. There's nothing left.

We visited Harry on Sunday morning. I told him I didn't blame him, but somehow I don't think he believed me. I wouldn't believe me either. I don't sound so convincing.

What is there to do?

Eat.

Sleep.

Homework.

I sat on an armchair in the common room, staring at the wall. Katie, Angelina, and Alicia approached. They stood in front of me.

"I never thought I'd be saying this," Katie said, "But we're not playing enough quidditch,"

"We haven't had a practice in a week," Alicia stated.

I looked up. "Is Harry out of the hospital wing," I asked.

"You'd know if you'd ever visit him, you git," Angelina said, "The kid thinks you either hate him, blame him, or you're dead,".

I stared at them, my mouth gaping open. "He thinks I hate him?" I asked incredulously.

"Maybe you'd have notice if you'd snap out of this post lost depression you always sink into," Katie lectured.

"What?" I asked. _Depression?_

"Seriously, Oliver?" Alicia inquired. "You've never noticed how you always seem to want to commit suicide after we lose?"

I guess I kind of get sad. I dunno, but not to the point of suicide.

"You should at least go visit Harry, and call a double practice or something. I'm beginning to think someone abducted you and took your place," Katie said,

"Fine. Practice tonight. 7 o'clock," I said.

"Whatever. I got to go visit Marcus," she replied.

My mind raced "Marcus?" I asked, "Marcus Flint?! What in the world do you need to be visiting Flint for?" I cried.

"He asked me out," Katie muttered.

"WHAT?" I yelled. "And you _accepted?"_ Why the heck would Katie go out with Flint?

She glared at me. "When has it been your business to approve who I go out with?" She spat.

"Well…" I stared at her like she was crazy, "I mean- He's a bloody_ SLYTHERIN!"_.

She shook her head and walked away with Angelina and Alicia.

"_And_ not to mention the captain of the quidditch team!" I called after them.

Marcus Flint. What was that girl thinking? I got up and took a shower. Time to get out of this "post-loss depression,". I decided to go visit Harry. No good to have my Seeker thinking I hate him. Just as I was about to climb out of the portrait hole to visit Harry in the hospital wing, I heard him coming down from his dormitory. I turned back towards him.

Hermione Granger, the girl who had fixed up Harry's glasses during the Huffelpuff game, was talking to him.

"… a Manticore got of in 1272-oh wait that was only because everyone was too scared to go near it,"

"Harry!" I called.

He looked over to me. His face fell, and he looked a little ashamed.

"Hey Wood," He said softly.

"Hey Harry look," I said in concern. " Sorry about my being a jerk the last week. Really, I don't blame you or hate you, and I'm not dead either,".

He laughed. "Ok, glad to know you're not dead. S'no problem, Oliver. So, when's next practice? After break, I suppose?"

"Actually," I grinned mischievously, "Everyone on the team's staying for Christmas. Tonight, seven o'clock,".

"glad you're back, Oliver." Harry smiled.

"Me too," I said.

*****************************

Katie was late to Quidditch practice that night.

"Where've you been?" I asked her when she showed up ten minutes late.

" I was with Marcus," she said icily.

"you've still got to come to practice on time, boyfriend or not," I replied.

She stalked off to get her broom.

"Did everyone know about this except for me?" I questioned the team.

They looked around timidly. I shook my head.

"Up in the air," I called out, kicking off hard. "Ow," I muttered. My foot was throbbing from the frozen ground. A little too much kickoff on my part.

Practice went smoothly, although Katie still acted coldly towards me. The next few practices were the same. By the time Christmas came around, she was almost completely avoiding me.

I woke up on Christmas morning because of an alarm clock. This time it wasn't mine. My roommate David took my head in his hands and shook it.

"Come one now, Oliver, presents,"

"How old are you?" I joked, still rubbing my eyes.

Despite saying this, I still found myself excited for the presents. I rolled over to the foot of my bed and grabbed the nearest parcel. I unwrapped it to find a new pair of quidditch keeper gloves. I grinned and lunged for the next package.

When I had unwrapped everything I had the keeper gloves from my parents, some Gryffindor socks from Angelina, an England Quidditch sweatshirt from Alicia, a Gryffindor banner from Harry and chocolate from the twins. I'd have to test that chocolate on someone before I tried any. I offered some to David, who eagerly accepted. He chewed happily. Nothing seemed to be wrong with it. I shrugged and popped a piece in my mouth. Seemed okay to me.

The present that had surprised me the most was the one from Katie. Not the present it self, (a red and gold calendar) but the fact she had given anything at all. I had the impression she would rather kill me than give me a present.

I pulled on my Gryffindor socks and England sweatshirt over my pajamas and walked downstairs to the common room. The team, all except Harry, was all there in the corner by the window.

"Hey guys," I called out.

"Greetings, Oliver," the twins called back.

The rest of the team greeted me and I did likewise.

"Thanks for the presents," I said, holding up my feet to show the socks. Angelina nodded.

"Same to you," they replied.

I looked suspiciously towards Fred and George. "I hope I'm not going to spend my Christmas puking or with a bloody nose?" I asked.

"I don't see why you would," George said.

"Suspicious, aren't you, Wood?" Fred asked.

"You can never me too careful with you two," I replied.

We chatted for a bit and then headed down to breakfast. It was better on the holidays, because not many people stay and you felt as if you belonged more. In the great hall, there were smatterings of people everywhere. It was nearly empty, but now it didn't seem eerie. It seemed inviting.

The rest of Christmas break was spent thinking about Quidditch. Plays, moves, the tournament. We had lost the match by a hundred points, do if Huffelpuff lost to Ravenclaw and we beat raven claw and Slytherin…Huffelpuff would have to lose by at least two hundred points…but if Huffelpuff beat Ravenclaw…but there wasn't a good chance of that…if Slytherin lost to Huffelpuff… It all depended on the points… a margin of one hundred either way.

Then there was Harry's broom. It had flown into the whomping Willow after he'd fallen off. He had to ask Harry if he had gotten a new broom yet.

There was also the problem of Harry and the dementors. If they came back and Harry reacted the same way…well, we couldn't afford to lose another match. I'd have to approach Harry about it soon.

So at the end of break, that is how I found myself seeking out Harry. I approached him and started awkwardly, "I've been doing some thinking over Christmas, Harry. After last match, you know. If the dementors come to the next one…I mean…we can't afford you to-well-" I kind of trailed off, but Harry interjected.

"I'm working on it. Professor Lupin said he'd train me to ward off the dementors. We should be starting this week. He said he'd have time after Christmas."

"Ah," I said, feeling relieved. "Well, in that case-I really don't want to lose you as Seeker, Harry. And have you ordered a new broom yet?"

"No," said Harry.

"What! You'd better get a move on you know- you can't ride that shooting star against Ravenclaw!" I said hurriedly. Harry had been riding a rickety old school broom at the last practices.

"He got a Firebolt for Christmas," Harry's friend, the Weasley's little brother said.

I felt my eyes widening. " A_ Firebolt_? No-seriously? A- real _Firebolt_?"

"Don't get excited, Oliver," Harry said glumly. "I haven't got it anymore. It was confiscated. McGonagall wants to check it for jinxes,"

"Jinxed? How could it be jinxed?" I said.

"Sirius Black," Harry said wearily. "He's supposed to be after me. So McGonagall reckons he might have sent it."

Black after Harry?

"But Black couldn't have bought a Firebolt. He's on the run! The whole on the lookout for him! How could he have just walked into Quality Quidditch Supplies and buy a broomstick?" I asked.

"I know. But McGonagall still wants to strip it down,"..

Come on, McGonagall, a Firebolt! I felt myself going pale.

"I'll go talk to her. Harry. I'll make her see sense….A Firebolt…a real Firebolt, on our team…She wants Gryffindor to win as much as we d…I'll make her see sense…A Firebolt…" I walked away, still muttering to myself and wondering why McGonagall would want to strip down a Firebolt .

**********************

The next week, Ravenclaw played Slytherin. Slytherin won by a hair. This was good news for us, because we would take second place if we beat Ravenclaw too. So I increased the practices and the intensity of them. I could see the team looking more stressed, and even Katie forgot to be mean to me sometimes.

It was after on such of these quidditch practices that I was walking back to the common room. I took a different route, hoping to avoid the crowds coming back from dinner. I heard some voices around the corner.

"Marcus, I'm not sure if I want to do this…"

I probably should have turned around.

"Marcus,"

I turned the corner and my jaw dropped down.

Katie was backed up against the wall. Flint had his hands on the wall on either side of her. He was leaning in…

"OI!" I shouted in their direction. Their heads snapped towards me. Katie called out, "Oliver!"

"Wood," Flint glared.

"What do you think you're doing?" I said as I marched toward Flint. What did he think he was doing?

"Oliver, please," Katie said.

Flint just smirked at me. I stood in front of him and this time, I didn't hesitate. I punched across the jaw and launched myself at him.

He grunted and punched me in the side of the head. I scrambled to get up, but he was on me in a minute, with his elbow in my ribs. I let out a gasp of air and punched him in the eye.

He started a barrage of punches on my face. I felt my nose crunch and my mouth start to bleed. I began to punch back. We got up again and he threw me against the wall.

I was having a hard time fighting back now. The six inches and fifty pounds were giving me a bit of a disadvantage.

Katie was yelling at us to stop.

"Marcus, stop- Oliver! Stop!"

I got one more punch at him before she managed to pull us apart. Flint's eye was swelling and there was a cut on his forehead. I was sure I looked much worse. I could barley stand up. My face felt like a mass of blood.

Flint kicked my foot and I stumbled.

"Why don't you hang out with this loser, then?" he told Katie coldly and walked away.

"Marcus!" she called after him. She started to go after him but then turned back to me.

I was really trying hard not to fall down now. Katie hurried over to support me. I sat down anyway. My head was pounding and my ribs ached fiercely.

"Oliver, why'd you do that?" She asked me sadly.

"He was trying to-" She cut me off.

"Come on, we have to go to the hospital wing-" this time I cut her off.

"NO! I can't go back again. Who knows how long she'll make me stay this time. We've got a match coming up! Do you know any spells?" I asked. I couldn't go to the hospital wing, although the bed sounded really good right now…

"Oliver you look like you're going to pass out," Katie objected. She shook her head, pointed her wand at me and muttered a spell.

At first I thought she might try to knock me out and take me to the hospital wing herself. But the only ting I felt was the blood being siphoned off of my face. Katie looked at me and shook her head again.

"Oliver, Oliver…Alright," she said, flourishing her wand. "That's the best I can do. I don't want to risk trying to heal the bruises or possibly-broken nose- I'd just do more damage. You've got to go to the hospital wing."

I sighed and gave in. "Fine."

Katie looked relieved. She fussed over me the whole way to the hospital wing, but I barely noticed. Her voice sounded muffled.

My head was bleeding again when we got up to the hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey took one look at me and ushered me in quickly.

"What have you done now?" She asked. "Come."

She ushered me over to the nearest bed. "Sit." She ordered.

I had no problem with that. I was feeling very lightheaded. My blood started dripping onto my pants and I held my ribs.

Madam Pomfrey walked over and began to mutter incantations while waving her wand around me. Katie watched, looking worried.

" Lie down. You'll be here until tomorrow morning." Madam Pomfrey said.

I fell back thankfully. Even though Madam Pomfrey had healed me for the most part, I still felt like shi-

"Oliver," Katie said softly, "I've got to go talk to Marcus."

My expression hardened. "Whatever," I muttered and looked the other way.

"Oliver I'm really sorry about this," She apologized.

"No, I'm sorry," I replied, " It wasn't my business. I just don't see why… sorry." I muttered.

"Thanks, Oliver," she gave me a small smile and walked out of the hospital wing.

I fell asleep.

***************************

After getting out of the hospital wing the next morning, I decided to go see Professor McGonagall and confront her about Harry's Firebolt. The encounter did not go well.

I went and found Harry to tell him the bad news.

"Bad news, Harry. I've just been to see professor McGonagall about the Firebolt. She-er-got a bit _shirty_ with me. Told me I'd got my priorities wrong. Seemed to think I cared more about the Cup than I do about you staying alive. Just because I told her I didn't care if it threw you off, as long as you caught the Snitch first." I shook my head. Of course I wanted Harry to stay alive I just wanted the Cup, too. "Honestly, the way she was yelling at me…you'd think I'd said something terrible… Then I asked her how much longer she was going to keep it…" I twisted my features and imitated Professor McGonagall, " "As long as necessary, Wood'… I reckon it's time you ordered a new broom, Harry. There's and order form at the back of Which Broomstick…You could get a Nimbus Two Thousand and One, like Malfoy's got." I added.

Harry looked disgusted. "I'm not buying anything Malfoy's got." Hey said.

I sighed and walked away.

The whole team, no-the whole school-seemed to know about Flint and mine's fight. The Weasleys approached me with Alicia and Angelina.

"Wood! You got in a fight with Flint?" Fred asked excitedly.

"Our little captain, all grown up,". George added affectionately.

" _And_ it was over Katie,". Angelina said with a smile.

I cut in. "Look, it was nothing- just a scuffle."

"That's not what Katie said," Alicia added. "Said you were covered in blood,".

"Fine. It was a fight." I said.

"Over Katie," Added the twins.

"What's up with her anyway?" I asked. "Dating Flint, of all people,".

Alicia and Angelina exchanged looks.

"So, Wood, did you win?" Fred asks me.

"I don't think so." I say. " I don't even know if he went to the hospital wing. Why are you asking me anyway? It seems Katie already told you."

"That's just it," Angelina said. "She started crying halfway into the story."

"She was _crying?_" I ask. Katie Bell cried over me?

"Yup,".

I thought about this for a little while. Fred and George smiled mischievously at me.

"Gotta go to Transfiguration," I muttered and walked away.

**********************

_I hope I split up the story well? This one's kind of long. It was written as a whole, not in chapters. The next chapter is the last._


	3. Involving wins, nerves, and bad words

_Wow, thanks for reading this far. Two whole chapters, I know. But really, I appreciate it. Even if you just skimmed it. Because that means you care enough to find out what happens in the end._

_Nope, I still haven't managed to own any of those characters, events, settings, or so one that belong to the glorious J.K. Rowling._

_*********************_

The next match against Ravenclaw was drawing nearer and nearer. At the last practice before the Ravenclaw match, Harry came rushing down to the pitch with a smile on his face.

" I've got it!" he said excitedly, holding up the Firebolt. I ran straight to him.

" A Firebolt on our team…"

Madam Hooch hurried over and took it for a 'professional opinion'. She rambled on and on and I had to ask her to give it back to Harry so we could start practice.

"Er-Madam hooch?" I asked timidly. "Is it okay if Harry has the Firebolt back? We need to practice…'

"Oh-right-here you are, the, Potter," said Madam Hooch.

I gathered the team around and gave them some final instruction before tomorrow's match.

"Harry," I began, "I've just found out who Ravenclaw is playing as Seeker. It's Cho Chang. She's a fourth year, and she's pretty good… I really hoped she wouldn't be fit, she's had some problems with injuries…" I scowled, cursing my luck. "On the other hand, she rides a Comet Two Sixty, which is going to look like a joke compared to the Firebolt." I looked at Harry's broom with admiration.

"Okay everyone, let's go-"

They all flew up in the air as I stayed on the ground to let the equipment out. Harry flew marvelously on the Firebolt. It swerved to his slightest touch.

"Harry" I called out , "I'm letting out the Snitch,"

I watched in astonishment as Harry caught the snitch in no less than ten seconds. We all cheered. The rest of the practice went likewise. It was the best practice we had ever had as a team. I didn't have anything bad to say afterwards, which George pointed out as a first.

"I can't see what's going to stop us tomorrow!" I said at the end of practice. "Not unless- Harry, you've sorted out your dementor problem, haven't you?"

"Yeah" said Harry.

"The dementers won't show up again, Oliver. Dumbledore'd go ballistic," said Fred.

"Well, let's hope not" I said, not entirely convinced, " Anyway, good work, everyone. Let's go back to the tower turn in early-"

Harry said something about staying longer to let his friend have a ride on the Firebolt.

The rest of us headed to the locker rooms with a smile, including me. Life was good. The team was great, the game looked to be winnable, Katie was talking to me again, and Flint can't stand to look at me. I went to sleep happy that night.

**************************************

The next morning was that of the game. The weather was much more favorable than that of the Huffelpuff game. A clear day with a little breeze: no visibility problems, so Harry should catch the Snitch smoothly.

At 10:45, the team headed down to the locker rooms. I began to feel the excitement an upcoming match brings.

Before we left the locker rooms, I assembled the team.

"You know what we've go to do. If we lose this match, we're out of the running. Just-just fly like you did in practice yesterday, and we'll be fine."

I tried to sound confident, but I could feel the nervousness swelling up inside of me. We walked out of the locker rooms, but I barely noticed the applause. I shook hands with the Ravenclaw captain, Roger Davies. Madam Hooch gave the count.

We mounted.

We kicked off.

I flew towards the goal posts. We had possession of the quaffle. Katie was taking it towards the Ravenclaw goal posts. I looked towards Harry. He seemed to have seen the snitch, but was distracted by a oncoming bludger . He lost sight of it.

"AND BELL SCORES!" Jordan yelled into the megaphone.

We scored seven more times.

Ravenclaw scored three times.

Now we led 80-30. If Chang got he snitch, we lost. Come on, Harry.

I saved the oncoming blur of red and tossed it out to Angelina.

I turned to see the snitch circle the goalposts. Harry was speeding towards it. He seemed to be trying to avoid a collision with Chang.

"HARRY, THIS IS NO TIME TO BE A GENTLMAN!" I yelled. "KNOCK HER OFF HER BROOM IF YOU HAVE TOO!"

Harry swerved and rose twenty feet in the air dove-

I save another shot-

Three dumb kids were pretending to be dementors! Harry took one look at them and shot a patronus their way. They fell over, stunned. He reached out-YES!- Harry grasped the snitch in his hand.

I sped towards Harry and hugged him. I felt the rest of the team thud into us as we all formed a group hug.

"That's my boy!" I yelled several times.

We crashed to the ground and walked off the field to roaring applause from the Gryffindors.

Not even bothering with the locker rooms, we all walked up to the Gryffindor common room. A party was already raging. The Weasley twins appeared, their arms full of sweets and butterbeer.

"How'd you-" Angelina began. Fred and George were throwing peppermint paddies into the crowd. We partied into the night.

The schoolwork we were expected to do as seventh years was incredible. We had piles and piles of homework. I spent so much time studying for N.E.W.T.s, I barely had time to come up with new tactics for the Quidditch final. I think I managed to fit some in.

****************************

Katie spent a lot of time with me, when I wasn't studying or planning quidditch stuff. I was trying to convince her to get rid of Flint, who she still hadn't dumped.

"You can't possibly hope to still be going with him and compete in the final against him," I told her one night before the Easter holiday.

" I know, " She replied , " I'm just not ready yet. I don't know how to approach him."

" I could do it for you," I offered.

She laughed and said "No thanks, I don't want you getting beaten up again.

I pretended to scowl and fold my arms.

" But seriously, Oliver, don't get in another fight with him. I couldn't stand it."

" Katie, you've got to break up with him,"

"Ok, I'll do it tomorrow."

"Yes!" I hugged her. "THANK you!"

She smiled.

*************************

The Easter holidays were spent studying for my N.E.W.T.s . I tried to practice quidditch , but I didn't have enough time. The final was drawing nearer.

The night before the match, I was so nervous I could barely talk. Fred and George were being louder and more outgoing than ever. Angelina, Alicia, and Katie were laughing at Fred and George. Harry sat with his friends, who seemed to be trying to comfort him. I was sitting over in a corner prodding my quidditch model with my wand. The figures zoomed everywhere as I came up with last minute plans.

When I could take the nervousness no longer, I stood up and shouted , "Team! Bed!". I thought I'd have trouble going to sleep, but surprisingly, I found myself very tired.

I woke up the next morning and headed to the great hall in somewhat of a stupor. Three quarters of the school were wearing red and gold, while the Slytherin table wore green and silver. When I walked into the great hall with the rest of the team, I was surprised to find everyone clapping for us. I blinked a few times and sat down at our table.

I told the team to eat up, but didn't 't eat anything myself. Again, food didn't look so appetizing right now. Before anyone was finished, I called the team down to the pitch to get an idea of the conditions. I took a deep breath.

"Okay-no wind to speak of- sun's a bit bright, that could impair your vision, watch out for it- ground s fairly hard, that'll give us a fast kickoff-"

I started to pace the field, staring forward. I looked toward the castle to see the school spilling out toward the pitch.

"Locker rooms" I said quickly.

It was quiet as we changed into our robes. I felt like I was going to throw up.

"Okay, its time, let's go-" I told the team.

We walked out onto the field. I felt like I was walking in slow motion. The crowd was roaring. It took a lifetime to get to the middle of the field.

I snapped out of it as Madam Hooch gave the order to shake hands. Flint and I approached each other. I grasped his hand as tightly as I could and he did likewise.

Madam hooch gave the call.

We mounted.

We kicked off.

I sped towards the goal posts, a lump in my throat. We had possession, and Alicia was heading towards the Slytherin goal-wait, intercepted-nope bludger hit him-Angelina caught the quaffle and –

"SHE SCORES! TEN-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR" lee roared.

Angelina punched the air-

"OUCH!"

Angelina almost fell off her broom as Flint knocked into her.

"Sorry!" Flint yelled "sorry, didn't see her,"

_Yeah, right_, I thought.

Fred expressed my feelings by throwing his beater's club at the back of Flint's head.

"that will do!" Madam hooch blew her whistle. "penalty shot to Gryffindor, penalty shot to Slytherin,

Fred objected, but Alicia flew off to take the penalty. The crowd was silent. She threw- "YES! SHE'S BEATEN THE KEEPER! TWENTY-ZERO TO GRYFFINDOR!"

I punched my fist in the air.

Flint flew towards me to take the penalty for Slytherin. I braced myself, not breathing, Flint threw- I dove to the side-

"YES! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! HE'S SAVED IT!"

I gave flint a small smile.

Katie was taking the quaffle up the field now- "THAT WAS DELIBERATE" yelled Lee.

The Slytherin chaser had grabbed Katie's head in mid-flight and Katie did a few mid-air cartwheels- I clenched my teeth- she managed to stay on her broom, but dropped the quaffle.

Another penalty to Gryffindor.

Katie put the goal past the Slytherin keeper.

"THIRTY TEN TO GRYFFINFOR!" lee shouted.

Now Angelina had the quaffle-Flint flew next to her- Flint stole the quaffle –he's heading towards the Gryffindor goal posts.

I held out my hands. Flint came speeding in threw it – it hit my fingertips and shot straight through the hoops.

"Shi-"

Flint now smiled at me. The game was getting dirtier. The Slytherins were obviously mad.

One Slytherin beater hit Alicia, claiming he had thought she was a bludger. George elbowed the same beater in the face for revenge, resulting in more penalty shots.

The Slytherin chaser sneered at me as he lined up for the penalty shot. He threw- I caught it, barely , by reaching behind my head. Gryffindor scored its penalty again, making the score forty-ten.

Twenty more points.

Katie scored again. Fifty-ten. Fred and George were flying around her, making sure no Slytherins were thinking of retaliation. The Beaters took their absence as an invitation to aim both bludgers at me. I saw them speeding towards me, but had no time to get out of the way. They hit me one after another in the stomach. I rolled over in the air.

I felt like I was really going to throw up now I clutched my stomach and tried to shake it off.

Madam Hooch was furious. "YOU DO NOT ATTACK THE KEEPER UNLESS THE QUAFFLE IS WITHIN THE SCORING AREA!" she yelled at the beaters. "Gryffindor penalty.

Angelina scored. Sixty-ten. A moment later, Alicia scored- NOW, HARRY!

I looked to Harry. He had spotted the snitch. He was getting closer. Harry started to slow down- Malfoy had grabbed the end of his broom.

THE DIRTY, CHEATING LITTLE PIECE OF SHI-

Another penalty was called to Gryffindor by Madam Hooch, who looked exasperated.

Lee Jordan was yelling curses at the top of his lungs. Professor McGonagall didn't even bother to correct him. She was too busy yelling at the Slytherins herself.

Alicia was so angry she missed the penalty.

We're losing our concentration. Come on, Harry!

Angelina was heading towards the Slytherin goal posts, but all the Slytherins were waiting to block her. I saw Harry dive towards them, and they scattered-Angelina scored!

80-20.

I looked at Malfoy- he had seen the snitch, I turned to warn Harry, but he was already on his way. No-Malfoy was too far ahead. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. No-Harry was level with him! He dived forward and CAUGHT THE SNITCH.

I felt an overwhelming amount of emotion as I flew towards Harry. By the time I got there, I was sobbing like a baby. I hugged Harry and cried. I could hear voices in the background- _We've won the cup! We've won the cup!_

I was presented the Cup, the thing I'd work for so hard…I handed it to Harry.

Katie ran towards me and gave me a hug. Then she pulled my head down and- kissed me? I kissed back. I could hear the twins whooping, but I didn't care.

"You broke up with Flint?" I asked when we broke the surface.

"No, but I think he gets the idea," she gestured towards Flint-he looked as if he wanted to kill me.

I grinned.

****************************

When I finally had a chance to speak to the team again, it was days after the match. I took a deep breath.

"Thanks for winning for me,' I told them.

"For you?" The Weasleys repeated.

"Aw, Oliver you're the best captain," Alicia said.

"We're gonna miss you," Angelina said.

The twins looked at me and then fell on top of me, crying with fake grief.

"Oh, Ollie, how shall we ever go on without our great Captain," they sobbed

I threw them off me.

"See you at the England Game, then?" Harry asked.

"Playing keeper?" the twins added.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Shit," I said, "maybe you will,".

************************

_Aw, I'm so sad it's over… Did you like it? A review would be cool. Thanks for reading it anyway. _

_Mmmm. I'm Sorry if anyone was offended or something by Katie and Marcus, but I though that Oliver would punch Flint harder than Davies or Diggory. I also didn't add too much Oliver/ Katie fluffiness because I've been feeling a bit tired of the same story told over and over. Alas, I had to add the kiss -because, well it's a KBOW, isn't it?_

_Thanks for spending your time reading this when you could have been off stuffing various people's shoes with peanuts…_


End file.
